A Lone Wolf
by Kenzeira
Summary: Shokudaikiri berhasil membuat Ookurikara tidak lagi merasa sendiri. Canon modifikasi.


Touken Ranbu © DMM, Nitroplus. No profit gained from this fanwork. **Canon modifikasi**. Ookurikara-sentris. Fanfiksi ini tercipta setelah saya mendengar ulang BGM-nya Ookurikara. Selamat membaca:)

* * *

 **A LONE WOLF**

Bisa jadi, sebelum ini, Ookurikara bukanlah siapa-siapa; tidak menjelma sebagai seseorang, tidak pula berdiri sendiri, tidak hidup, tidak mati, hanya menjadi besi bisu yang merenung menunggu giliran. Dalam antrean panjang, ia melawan replikanya sendiri, sebagai bayangan dari hasil akhir nanti(*). Lalu, dari waktu ke waktu, ia mulai ditempa, dibakar lagi, ditempa lagi. Hiromitsu hanya tahu bagaimana cara menempa, sebab dari sanalah dia bisa makan dan minum—dan hidup.

Tak punya tanda kepemilikan, setelah selesai, ia langsung berpindah tangan. Tidak punya nama, tidak punya ukiran penempa, tidak pula nama sang pemilik. Sejak awal, ia bukan siapa-siapa. Bertarung sendiri, menjadi 'ada' sendiri, kelak sudah tentu ia pun mati sendiri; menjadi rusak dan tak terpakai lagi. Ia menerima itu sebagai bagian dari takdir. Bagaimanapun, ia hanya sebilah pedang, yang sebelumnya hanya berupa besi mentah tak berguna. Sekarang, setidaknya, ia bisa memenggal satu dua kepala, atau kaki, atau tangan—atau menusuk perut seseorang dan membuyarkan jeroannya.

Sampai suatu ketika, sebilah pedang yang sama, dengan ketebalan sedikit lebih unggul darinya, melukainya, _melukainya_ , meninggalkan jejak baret yang tidak mungkin hilang. Awal mula itulah ia dihias pertama kali, mengukir simbol naga hitam untuk menyamarkan baret dari pertarungan sebelumnya. Kurikara adalah nama untuk ukiran si naga hitam, yang lalu juga menjadi namanya. Ookurikara.

Hari itu, mendadak saja ia menjadi ada, terlahir kembali, utuh, dan berdiri sendiri, meski tetap tanpa nama. Sebab, nama itu bukan diberikan untuknya, melainkan untuk si ukiran naga hitam yang ada padanya.

Tatkala seseorang menyebutkan namanya, ia merasa seseorang itu tengah membicarakan sosok lain. Ia jadi berpikir, sudah tentu sekarang ini mustahil mati sendiri. Ia pasti mati membawa serta naga hitam itu. Sialnya, ia tidak mati, bahkan sampai beberapa abad ke depan, berbagai generasi, hingga zaman yang sama sekali lain.

"Aku bertarung sendiri, aku mati sendiri."

 _Kau melupakan keberadaanku._

Naga itu berbicara kepadanya. Naga itu bisa berbicara kepadanya, seperti cermin.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Saat Tokugawa Hidetada memegang kendali atas dirinya, seseorang muncul entah dari mana. Ookurikara seakan mampu melihat ada ratusan kelopak sakura, beterbangan di udara, melayang-layang. Seorang pria. Separuh matanya ditutup.

"Date Masamune, kah…"

Seulas senyum menyambut disertai tawa renyah. Suara tawa itu, bagi Ookurikara, terdengar lebih menenangkan daripada kicauan burung di pagi hari. Ia ber-déjà vu. Apakah suatu hari di masa lalu ia pernah berjumpa dengan pria ini—ataukah pemiliknya pernah bertarung bersama?

"Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Itu adalah namaku."

"Penebas lilin—"

"Arti nama yang aneh, bukan." Tawa itu kembali terdengar.

Ookurikara terpana. "Ya, nama yang aneh. _Tapi setidaknya kau memiliki nama_."

Dia datang dari masa depan, masa di mana banyak sekali pedang dibangkitkan menjadi manusia. Dia datang untuk menjemputnya pulang. Ookurikara bergumam. Pulang, eh. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu rumah, tahu-tahu diminta pulang. Shokudaikiri bilang, akan ada rumah untuk para pedang yang dibangkitkan; sebuah benteng yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk keramaian. Sebagai gantinya, mereka diminta bertarung bersama, melawan revisionis sejarah yang menjelma iblis-iblis jahanam. Bagi Ookurikara, hal itu terdengar seperti perbudakan. Ia tidak suka diperintah, tidak pula bertarung dalam kelompok besar.

"Aku tidak berniat akrab dengan siapa pun dan aku hanya ingin bertarung sendiri."

 _Bersama naga hitam di dalam diriku._

Tapi, entah bagaimana bisa, pria tersebut, yang separuh matanya ditutup, yang mengaku bernama Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, berhasil membuatnya 'pulang'.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tidak memiliki nama?

Ookurikara tetap berakhir sendiri. Ia mendekam di dalam ruangan, duduk bersandar, tangan bersidekap, memandang nanar pada kisi-kisi jendela. Hal aneh sering terjadi sejak ia berubah menjadi manusia. Yang paling merepotkan baginya adalah ketika perutnya bersuara. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain mencari makanan (yang berakhir terpaksa harus berjumpa dengan sesama penghuni benteng). Ia tidak mau bicara pada siapa pun. Ia cuma mau makan dan kembali ke ruangannya. Selesai. Tapi mereka tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Selalu ada pertanyaan basa-basi (dan selalu ia abaikan). Orang-orang di benteng tidak menyukainya karena ia tidak mau bergaul, kecuali, tentu saja, Shokudaikiri.

Pria itu tetap datang, menyapa, bertanya apa saja, meski tahu akan berakhir seperti apa. Dia bercerita mengenai hari-hari ketika mereka menjadi pedang milik Keluarga Date. Ookurikara tidak mengingatnya, sebab ia dijemput pulang tepat sebelum pedangnya berpindah ke tangan Date Masamune, sebagai hadiah dari Tokugawa Hidetada atas keberhasilan dalam membangun dinding batu yang mengelilingi Kastil Edo.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu Kara-chan lagi, kalau boleh. Itu panggilan dariku selama kita berada di Date Family."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengingatnya."

Shokudaikiri tidak peduli dan tetap bicara. "Jadi, Kara-chan, kau mau aku siapkan makan malam apa?"

 _Kara-chan_. Itu … bukan nama si naga hitam—naga yang kini hanya berupa tato melingkar di lengannya; yang membisu dan tak bisa protes seperti dulu. Ia kembali merasakan déjà vu. Ia merasa bahwa 'Kara-chan' memang namanya—benar-benar namanya. Nama yang diberikan secara istimewa oleh Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Ia mungkin tidak melintasi zaman ketika ia dimiliki oleh Date Family, tapi dirinya yang lain mungkin … mungkin saja … mengalaminya. Ingatannya hilang, tapi tidak dengan perasaannya; perasaan bahwa suatu hari, suatu masa, ia pernah merasakan sensasi serupa; kehangatan yang mendadak saja menjalari dadanya, hanya karena seseorang memberikan nama panggilan istimewa.

Kurikara. Ookurikara. Kara-chan. _Kara-chan_ …

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bisa jadi, sekarang ini, ia telah utuh menjelma dirinya sendiri; bernapas, bicara, menikmati sepiring makanan, bertarung bersama. Ia mungkin tetaplah seseorang yang masih bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak memiliki nama, tetapi, setidaknya, di benteng ini ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup—hidup yang sungguh-sungguh hidup. Sebagai Ookurikara, sebagai Kara-chan.

"Kau tahu, Mitsutada, tato naga ini semula adalah bekas luka."

Shokudaikiri terpana. Ada keheningan yang mendadak saja tercipta. Pada tengah malam, tatkala unit kedua baru pulang dari tugas ekspedisi dengan Mutsunokami sebagai kaptennya, tiba-tiba saja ada desakan yang membuat Ookurikara bicara soal masa lalu, tepat di depan gerbang benteng ketika mereka baru saja sampai. Mutsunokami, Yagen, Urashima, serta Izuminokami, mereka sudah berjalan jauh memasuki ruangan masing-masing, meninggalkan Shokudaikiri dan Ookurikara dalam keheningan.

Shokudaikiri mengulas senyum. Kenapa dia senang sekali tersenyum, Ookurikara kadang bertanya-tanya. Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya dia merespons kalimatnya. Katanya, "Butuh waktu lima bulan sampai kau mau menceritakan masalalumu padaku, Kara-chan. Lima bulan dan akhirnya kau terbuka padaku."

Ookurikara membuang muka, entah kenapa.

"Jadi, mau menceritakannya padaku sambil minum teh?"

"Tengah malam begini?"

Shokudaikiri merangkul pundaknya. Ia berjengit. "Kita bisa mengobrol sampai pagi. Ceritakan padaku tentang apa saja yang pernah kau alami, Kara-chan, aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu."

Ookurikara mulai menceritakannya, dimulai dari ketika ia bukanlah apa-apa; tidak menjelma sebagai seseorang, tidak pula berdiri sendiri, tidak hidup, tidak mati, hanya menjadi besi bisu yang merenung menunggu giliran. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semudah ini bercerita pada Shokudaikiri, ia juga tidak mengerti perasaan macam apa ini—yang hangat, yang menyenangkan pula. Tapi biarlah. Bisa dicari tahu nanti, setelah ceritanya selesai besok pagi.[]

 **2:27 AM – May 24, 2018**

(*) dalam membuat pedang, sang penempa biasanya akan membuat beberapa pedang yang sama (pedang bayangan; kage) sebelum kemudian dipilih yang paling berkualitas untuk diberi kepada si pemesan atau dijual, dan replikanya tetap disimpan sebagai contoh yang bisa ditunjukan kepada calon pembeli.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Saya sangat suka dengan BGM karachan, mendadak kepikir pengen bikin fanfiksi berdasarkan tafsiran saya sendiri mengenai BGM-nya hehe. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca!:)

 _Catatan tambahan:_ _Tidak_ _sepenuhnya sejarah yang saya tulis itu adalah benar; banyak yang saya modifikasi biar sesuai._


End file.
